


Jelly Filling

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Snow Endangered | A Final Fantasy XIII Fetish Series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Ball Inflation, Belly Distending, Distortion, Flans, Inflation, Inflation Kink, Large Insertion, Man on Monster, Monster on Man, Nipple Inflation, Other, Sunleth Waterscape, insertion, jelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Snow just wanted to relax for a moment, but it seems that monsters really have taken a liking to him.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Jelly Filling

The Sunleth Waterscape was bathed in brilliant sunlight, and everywhere, small rivers were running through the thick vegetation. Snow breathed in deeply, a smile coming to his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come here, so that was a good sign it had been about time to return. The trees had grown wildly, and there was barely a place he really recognized. He could also hear a ton of animals and creatures in the thicket, but barely could spot anything. He supposed that they were rather hiding from him, but he didn’t mind. As long as the place wasn’t overrun, he was happy.

He pulled off his coat as he strolled deeper into the Waterscape. The smell of flowers was in the air, and something other than that. Something sweet, but also kind of… sticky? It reminded Snow of the smell of cotton candy, and a bit like caramel. Snow furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, but could find nothing that would have suggested that it gave off such a strange, and almost offending sweet odor. Snow snorted slightly, but it did nothing to get the smell out of his nose. He had a bad feeling about this, and the last time he had ignored a bad feeling about something, he had been in for a rather rough ride.

As much as he looked around, Snow couldn’t see any signs of trouble, so he shrugged it off after a while. Still, he felt watched when he entered a cave, which was formed by several tree roots, just a bit above the water. The clear stream running by invited him to sit down, and so Snow kicked off his boots and almost completely undressed, feeling confident that no one would look for him here. He stretched his toes into the water, humming with a pleased tone. This was it. He had needed to relax, and that was just what was happening now.

He did hear a shuffling sound after a while, and a bit belated, Snow opened his eyes and looked around. He immediately regretted having picked this spot, and having pushed aside the feeling of being in the wrong place. A mass of hundreds of flans was approaching him, and none of them looked like they were going to leave him alone. There were many colorful ones amongst them, but that only meant an additional challenge for Snow. He would need to act fast, though. The mass of them could mean that soon, the whole cave was filled, and he didn’t want that to happen.

“Does a hero never get a day off…?” Snow came to his feet, his fits lifted, then he began dealing heavy punches to the flans. Every single one took care of a flan, but the mass simply didn’t seem to stop. Instead, with every punch he delivered, it seemed that two more flans were taking the place of the defeated, and that only spurred Snow into more action. Soon enough, he was panting heavily in exertion. Flan after flan went down, and he was pretty sure that this would count as damned good training, but if they didn’t stop bothering him, then he would probably get into trouble.

It didn’t help that they were relatively small – it made it harder for Snow to target them, and more than once, one of his punches hit a tree root or the ground, because the flan had been pushed out of the way at the last moment. They began converging onto him in a single big mass, which Snow groaned about in annoyance. It made hits easier, but now it felt like he wasn’t making any difference at all. He was pushed back against a cave wall in no time, and with a sudden, jerking movement, one of the flans had grabbed him and pulled him right into the middle of the gooey mass.

Snow held his breath, struggling to gather his bearings. The feeling of being suspended in flan jelly was the weirdest he ever had experienced. He could only sluggishly move, and wherever he tried to reach, there seemed to be nothing substantial to give him anything to hold on to. The cave wall had been in his back just moments before, but now, it was just flan jelly wherever he reached. Mercifully, his face was released from the mass, and he took a gasping breath and coughed, before he looked down onto himself. He was stuck in an enormous, colorful jelly. If anyone had seen him right now, he was sure that it would have made for a good laugh.

He still tried to struggle free from the flans, but it was about as successful as trying to get unstuck from being waist-high in mud. Snow gave a frustrated grunt, but there was nothing more he could do. He really hoped that those flans just would get tired of holding him down at some point, because this was ridiculous. He could only hope that something would scare them and make them scatter, but as far as he was concerned, he could do nothing more.

“Get off of me already…!” Snow was getting uncomfortably warm with the flans all stacked around him. He would have thought that they would start to cool him down, but there were several fire flans against his skin, and they were unpleasantly hot. Not enough to seriously hurt him, but enough to make him feel like he was stuck in a sauna. Snow furrowed his eyebrows, sweat already starting to form on his forehead. He had to get out of this straightjacket feeling, or he would go insane.

It was then he felt pressure against his backside. Snow flinched a little, squirming around uncomfortably. He had just recovered from his run-in with a Cie’th, he didn’t need another experience of that kind. But the pressure was there, steadily, as if it was teasing him a little. He still had his underwear on, but the flans began to move and wiggle against him, which began to push the fabric down his legs. Snow groaned, trying to somehow keep the fabric from slipping, but it was no use. As soon as the seam had slipped to knee height, he was lifted just a little, his legs awkwardly spread in this half-suspended position.

Snow clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, annoyed that he couldn’t do anything in this situation. He wasn’t worried about what was about to happen, really. He had endured unspeakable things before, so he would deal with those flans playing with his body as well. He still was not too happy about it, though. The warmth was making him feel dizzy, but at least one of the blue ice flans seemed to notice that. Snow blinked as it placed itself on his head, curiously peeking down at him. It was just so weird to see a baby flan being worried about him…

His thoughts abruptly came back to what was happening between his legs. One of the fire flan had pressed up against his butt, and was wiggling against him in a manner that could only suggest one thing about to happen. Snow tried to relax, even if it was hard for him to do, and groaned when his ring muscle finally gave in. The hot jelly made his muscles relax, but it didn’t quite help him in this situation. Whatever those flans were doing there, this was going beyond their innocent playing, and veered straight into smutty territory.

He shuddered all over when the flan made its way deeper into him, while an ice flan was trying to get in on the action as well. Snow yelped and managed to wiggle a little at least, so that he wouldn’t be completely at the mercy of the flans just then and there. But it still didn’t prevent the fire flan from finally slipping into him, creating a strange warm spot in his abdomen. Snow grunted, leaning his head back and trying to tear his thoughts away from it. If he thought too much about it, he would lose his mind, of that he was almost certain.

Snow again tried to wrench himself free from the flan mass, but as before, it was hopeless. The sticky weight of the combined monsters clinging to him was making it impossible to move much more than a small twitch, and in the end, it just robbed him of his stamina faster than was healthy for him. He cursed under his breath, still feeling the fire flan moving inside of him. The little beast was moving further up, and that really grabbed Snow’s attention. What in the world was it with monsters and them taking such a strange liking to him suddenly?

He couldn’t remain focused on the fire flan, as now a lightning flan was pressing against him. It was creating an odd tingling sensation on his skin, and he had serious concerns that it was going to zap him. Those blasted creatures couldn’t have much control over themselves, not with how they were packed together. He tensed up even more when it was halfway in and continued the tingling sensation on the inside of his body. Snow jerked his head back, knocking back some of the flan jelly and groaning from the new sensation. This was definitely not what he had wanted to feel right now. It just added to the distress he was in, and it wasn’t very funny. But at the same time, the fire flan was still wiggling against his prostate, which caused him to involuntarily moan.

Other than the occasional slurred curse, he wasn’t able to form coherent words any longer. The flans were starting to move against him, all of them wiggling, as if they were preparing to follow their two scouts. An ice flan now followed suit, and the cold made Snow shudder all over. It didn’t help that the fire flans were warming him from the outside, or that one of them felt like it was flowing around freely in his abdomen. The cool contrast pressing into him was maddening, and not being able to do anything against it was even worse.

“C-Come on, this is not fair…!” Snow wriggled with all his strength inside of the jelly trap, but he still could barely move an inch. “Let me at least use one arm, dammit!”

He didn’t know if it was because they understood him, or because he was trying so hard to move his arm, but eventually, his arm was released from the combined jelly of all those flans. Snow rubbed across his face, to wipe away the sweat that had been forming. He supposed it was too late to stop the flans from wiggling around inside of him now, but he sure wouldn’t just let them have their way with him either. He could still contribute, and if it had to be, it would be with a nice, hard smack.

The flans didn’t seem to entirely trust him to hold his arm still, so a couple of them still was trying to stretch around him again, as if to restrict him. Snow gave an annoyed grunt, all the while having a hard time ignoring what was going on between his legs. The ice flan had already managed to squeeze more than halfway into him, and that was something that he didn’t like feeling. The cold felt incredibly awkward now, and he voiced his opinion about that accordingly. Immediately, the fire flans shuffled closer to his butt, warming his cheeks with more heat than they enveloped his body with before. It helped distracting from the cold sensation, but it wasn’t necessarily more pleasant like that.

That was the moment a dark flan wrapped itself tightly around his cock and began pulsing around it. Snow grunted in surprise when he realized what it was going for, but soon enough got heavily distracted from the ice flan still squeezing itself further into him. It didn’t help that the little crafty bugger experimented how it could get the most pleasure out of the smallest of movements. Pretty soon, Snow had half closed his eyes, his head leaned back, and his breath coming faster and more labored. This was just incredibly unfair of that little flan, and he could do nothing to combat it.

The ice flan was finally inside him, the three sensations following one another making for an interesting mix. First the warmth, then the soft, prickling shudders, and now the cool aftermath. It was actually not that bad, but Snow still was highly conflicted how to feel about flans squeezing into him like that. It had come so out of nowhere that he felt just extremely weird to have it happen to him. Or was this some kind of messed up mating ritual for them? Just when he tried to grasp at a coherent thought, the dark flan began to mimic a sucking mouth, and Snow just lost any coherence to speak of.

He moaned heavily, writhing around while the flans did their best to just distract him in any way imaginable. He barely noticed when another of the fire flan made a beeline for his backside, too distracted by the dark flan still rippling against him like some sort of strange, living condom. There was something pulsing against his balls, but he didn’t bother to look down this time. Snow was too distracted by the sensations pouring into his body. It was happening quite literally, because now, the flans came one after the other, and moved just a tad faster. It didn’t take away from the pleasure he was gaining out of it, but it still was a very prominent sensation which completely drowned any reason.

Snow flinched when he felt something wriggling against the tip of his cock, and just for a moment, he was torn out of the daze he had been plunged into. With a huff, he slowly sat up, now far less restricted by the jelly, since their number was steadily going down. The black flan was still wrapped around him tightly, but it was slowly leaving the base of his cock free. It took Snow several seconds before he understood what was going on. The little monster was trying to press down into his cock, which also was the reason for this strange pressure on his tip.

“You little…!” Snow moaned loudly when the pressure shifted, and he could feel the flan slowly traveling down his hard length. The feeling was incredibly weird, but he also enjoyed it, for some reason. His fingers curled into the jelly still surrounding him, and he huffed while he tried to keep himself under control. The first part of the jelly reached down into his balls, and Snow fell back flat onto the ground from the sheer immensity of the sensation. This was incredible, and for the longest time, he could do nothing but just moan helplessly.

Now, the flans were moving in earnest, and two were squeezing into him at the same time. Snow already could feel his gut stretching out, and he looked down on himself. He looked like he had neglected to train for months, or like he was pregnant with something. He panted softly, reaching up and touching the distended skin. He could feel the flans wiggling inside, could feel the different sensations each type of flan would bring along. This felt so goddamned weird, but it was turning him on all the same. Perhaps, he really was just finding out what he really needed…?

“Hey, not so fast…” Snow huffed and, with some difficulty, reached down towards the two flans currently trying to press into him at the same time. It was interesting enough with a single one doing it, but a fire flan and an ice flan at the same time? The constantly changing temperature was overloading him with sensations, and only after what felt like a little eternity, he was able to get a hold of the two protesting jelly monsters. He held them still for a while, panting in exertion, then slowly allowed them to slip further. They didn’t mix and writhe against one another that much any longer, which gave him enough time to really appreciate the texture again. If he already was going to end up looking like a jelly-filled lump, then he might as well enjoy the ride.

His other hand reached for his balls, touching them cautiously. The single flan currently residing inside them had distended them to double size, and made them feel very sensitive. It seemed that only thanks to a white jelly, which was comfortably snuggled around the base of his cock, Snow wasn’t going mad with pain yet. The soothing white jelly made sure that the distended skin wasn’t too painful, but it still was an odd feeling to have such a big pair dangling down. It was a damned miracle that it didn’t stop the other flans from just wiggling into him.

The two opposing flans finally had wiggled into him, and Snow let his hands drop to the ground with a groan. The constant movement in his gut was weird, but there also was something constantly pressing and teasing against his prostate, making it a firework of pleasure rather than discomfort. By now, his belly had distended to a degree that didn’t allow for him to move around much. More lightning, ice and fire flans followed, slowly joining their mischievous brethren. Snow panted heavily, feeling bloated to almost breaking point by now. It seemed that this also blocked any further flans from getting in, and now, there was a bit of an argument between them. Snow huffed and pressed down on his huge gut lightly, squirming around and poking at the flans he could feel moving beneath his skin and muscles. At some point, his abdomen deflated somewhat, after the flans had reached a snug position.

“There.” He was still panting heavily between words, and he felt like he was overheating again. “No need to argue, alright?”

Why was he doing this? Snow didn’t know any longer, and he frankly didn’t care. The flans were happy as soon as they were inside of him, and they didn’t seem like they were going to turn hostile on him any time soon. The flans gave a few strange, squeaking sounds, then an especially big one pressed up against Snow. Snow huffed, then finally managed to lift his legs slightly. The faster they were inside of him, the better for all of them. The shuffling of the flans inside of him also had relieved the sensation on his prostate, and that was something he didn’t want to have. He needed the pleasure surging through him. More than he needed the flans to stay outside of his bowels, that was.

Snow gave a groan when the white flan wriggled against him, while the chubby one began squeezing into him, now a little easier with the additional room it was getting. Snow panted, then shuddered all over. The flan had reached the good spot, but it was still halfway outside of him. Now it just felt like a massive cock squeezing into him, and he loved it. The monster pulsed against his insides, giving Snow another reason to pant heavily, before it finally vanished inside of him with a sudden jerk. Snow let out a small yelp, then was just back to panting again. It felt weird now, with the additional weight his body held, but it also was oddly satisfying. He was just glad that no one saw him.

He flinched slightly when two flans separated from the rest of the group, which had pooled around his lower half and still was eager to squeeze into him. He regarded them with some caution, while they were slowly wriggling up and onto his chest. There wasn’t much room, with his now rather sizable gut taking up so much room. Whatever those two little buggers had planned, it seemed to be something completely different from planning to invade his backside. Snow wasn’t sure how he should feel about this, but then again, he was too far in to care all that much any longer.

He tried to squirm around a little, but he couldn’t really move any longer. The weight alone was enough to immobilize him almost completely, which had him worried. But there didn’t seem to be any other monster other than the flans close by, so he was safe for now. At least safe from other dangers other than the flans experimenting on him.

“What…” Snow grunted when the flans began rubbing against his pecks, and seemed to take a special liking to his nipples. Oh no, they weren’t trying to go _that_ far, right?! He watched the two small flans incredulously. Tiny as they were compared to the others, there still was no way that they would fit into those. But that obviously didn’t keep the flans from trying, and Snow was about done trying to keep them from anything.

The initial stinging sensation was everything but pleasant. Snow grunted and squirmed around, the only distracting sensation being the flans still wiggling around in his gut, and pressing down on his prostate. He couldn’t ignore the flans on his chest either way, though. They were squirming around, as if trying to get a good angle, then seemed to switch to seeping into his skin directly. It was a storm of sensations racing through his body all over again, and Snow felt like he was close to blacking out from it all. It was weird, and veered dangerously close to the completely unpleasant territory, but he could keep himself under control. Writhing about would not help him right now, especially not if he was to enjoy this any longer, and not just finally lose his mind and scream like a lunatic.

“F-Fuck...” Snow bit down on his lower lip, closing his eyes finally and furrowing his eyebrows. It took focus not to be completely overwhelmed, and for a moment, he regretted that he hadn’t stopped the eager flans with more assertive actions. But then, the pressure on his chest stopped all of a sudden, and when he carefully touched his now extremely swollen nipples, the explosion of pleasure was too much. Snow arched his back and orgasmed, but nothing would come out of his cock. It seemed completely blocked up by the dark flan within. The only thing Snow felt was a burning sensation, which was slowly soothed by the white flan.

He laid on the ground, exhausted after the prolonged invasion of his body. The only flan outside of his body now was the white flan still sticking to his groin, and Snow didn’t mind it at all. In fact, he hoped that it would stay there, just for a while longer. His backside was burning, as if he just had been humped by that Cie’th again. The movement inside of him had stopped, and it very much felt like they had reached a point where everyone was just exhausted and admitted defeat.

Snow stared up at the tree providing the cave, listened to the trickling of the stream. It was peaceful and quiet again. He felt exhausted, his soaked underwear was still awkwardly hanging around his knees, and he was completely convinced that anyone spotting him in the cave from afar would have thought that he was just another weird flan nature had come up with. Just as long as no one approached him and found him in this state, Snow could care less about the reactions to such a sight. He just wanted to rest now. Like he had originally intended when he had come here. But for all intents and purposes, the way his “rest” had been initiated wasn’t all that bad. Just as long as there would not be any immediate repetitions of this.


End file.
